True Route
Before Reading Do note that this is a Spoiler page. If you do not wish to see spoilers and want to find out things on your own. Do not read ahead. Pre-Requirements for True Route In order to access true route, these are the things you must have done already. If not, you cannot access the true route. *You must have cleared both characters and their route once. It doesn't matter whether you end up at the bad ending or good ending. *You must have selected the option to continue with the data from the previous games when you start a New Game+, aka NG+. *You''' cannot miss''' any extra characters, as they might be miss-able. If you fail to recruit them into your party after their appearance in a specific chapter, you can never get them in your party. Those extra characters are, Miyu, Mizuki, Recit. To find out more how to recruit those characters, refer to their respective pages. Getting towards True Route With all the above finished and done, there are certain places to visit and also certain goals to reach, in order to access the true route. *You must have visited the events when these two objects are in orbit in the Netheruniverse. They are, Abandoned Hamlet, Destroyed Building. You will access an event that would allow the characters to understand about the truth to all the drifting objects and the main culprit. The events associated with these drifting items are Forsaken Hamlet and Decimated Mecca, respectively. *You must have drifted 15 dungeons out of orbit, it doesn't matter whether you left after drifting (destroying the core), or you drifted away because of time limit. Do note that if you do not destroy the core, it isn't counted. Also, drifted dungeon counts from previous games do not count in here. *All of these''' must''' be done before the final battle at Chapter 13. After the battle with Suzaku, he will join your party. You would also have another boss fight after that. And the True Route would open up. Rewards for clearing True Route After successfully going in the True Route, you would gain extra dungeons, as well as new loots to craft much more powerful equipments. *Drifting Space Dungeon would be added to your Dungeon list. It wouldn't drift away, but the monsters inside do pack a punch however yielding good EXP. *The Final Boss lies inside the Drifting Space Dungeon, the entire dungeon doesn't have any monster encounters, with exception of the Hunting Spot. After clearing the True Route and getting a Trophy for completing the True Ending, you will get another set of new dungeons. *A series of new Dungeons will open up under Yoma's Castle. Those dungeons do not have encounters but a lot of rare materials will spawn at a straight road towards a Hunting Point. *Use Search, to reveal the Hunting Point to go into a battle with a powerful monster. Winning the monster yields you a powerful Soul, 120,000 EXP and 360,000 Gala. If you cannot find the new Dungeons, browse downwards after selecting Yoma's Castle. Each dungeon has a different dungeon templete, each different templete would grant loots related to that dungeon type, like the School, Fairy Park, Pirate Ship and etc. Category:Endings